Shapeshift
Michelle Safria (AKA: Shapeshift) is a bio-genetically changed human. She was part of the B.H.E.P or the Better Human Evolution Project. Her parents were field zoologists who went to different countries to learn more about newly found species. She would usually come along with them. She was abducted by the Society of Strange Science o r the Triple S. They used her for the B.H.E.P where they injected a serum into her into her which changed her molecular structure to evolve faster. Unfortunately it went wrong and made it so she could change her molecular structure at will. When the serum started to work she couldn't control it and changed into a goo monster. She escaped when her parents had realised what had happened and managed to track her down at the SSSs lab. The SSS killed her parents and any relations so they would never uncover their experiment. While Shapeshift was in the lab, she befriended the animals that they tested on before the accident. When Shapeshift was on the run as a goo monster, Brother Blood found her and taught her how to use her powers. She was then inducted into the Hive Academy and Brother Blood treated her like her own daughter. When she had finished Hive Academy, she did bank robberies and heists. One time she worked with Mad Mod as a distraction for Titans Earth. She pretended to be in danger while Mad Mod robbed the Jump City Main Bank. Eklypse went to save her while the rest of the team stopped Mad Mod. This is unusual for Eklypse but he fell in love with her the minute he set his eyes on her. Later that night he asked her out and Shapeshift said yes. Shapeshift showed Eklypse her powers and he got an idea to try and let the rest of the team let her join. Unfortunately, the rest of the Titans Earth members figured out Shapeshift's plan to make Eklypse vulnerable so Brother Blood could capture him. They told Eklypse but he didn't listen and got captured. The rest of the team bailed him out and caught Brother Blood but Shapeshift got away. This is the episode 'Love Hurts'. In the later episode 'The Third Wheel' Surge has asked out Rush and Wildfire has asked Crossbow for Valentine's Day. They are both successful and Eklypse doesn't care less, until he sees Shapeshift while fighting crime. He tracks her down and tries to change her ways so he can go out with her and she can join the team. It ends up with him having a big battle with her at the restaurant where the rest of the team are going on a double date. As Eklypse is about to lose the battle he manages to win Shapeshift's heart and ends up trying to convince the rest of the team to let her join Titans Earth. Afterwards everyone forgets about the whole experience and has a new member to their team. Appearance Shapeshift has purple eyes and hair(due to being experimented on). She wears a green shirt with tiger stripes all over it because tigers are her favourite animal. She wears light brown cargo pants. Her appearance differs all the time as she is constantly shape-shifting. Her favourite thing to shape-shift into is a tiger. She can shape-shift int pretty much anything or anyone. This was her old appearance though (below). After the events of Season 3: Rise of the Machine, Shapeshift became part of Titans Earth so she could be with Eklypse and redeem herself for the crimes she had committed in the past. When she joined, a suit was required. Her suit is a bit like her casual clothes. It is a full green suit, even on the pants, and she kept her tiger pattern on her shirt, She kept the same colour scheme but added a bit more black. Her boots now come up to her pants and her gloves are longer. She also wears a black mask and has black shoulder plates. Her suit is made so it stays on after she goes back to her normal form like her causal clothes did. Also if you didn't notice she has grown her hair longer. Category:B.H.E.P Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Metahuman Category:Shapeshifters